The compound 5-fluoro-1,3-dihydro-1-hydroxy-2,1-benzoxaborole (Tavaborole) is represented by the formula 1:

Tavaborole is an oxaborole antifungal indicated for the topical treatment of onychomycosis of the toenails due to Trichophyton rubrum or Trichophyton mentagrophytes. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,880,188, 7,271,264, 8,115,026 reported various processes for the synthesis of oxaborole—specifically, Tavaborole, the contents of which are hereby incorporated as reference in their entirety.
General synthesis of Tavaborole is first described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,188 (Prior art process-1). In this process oxaborole is made by converting an ortho-toluidine under Sandmeyer conditions to an O-substituted halogeno toluene which is then reacted with magnesium or alkyl lithium and the Grignard reagent or aryl lithium so formed is reacted with a borate ester to obtain a toluene boronic acid. This boronic acid is then reacted with NBS in CCl4 solvent to give bromomethylbenzene boronic acid which is hydrolysed in alkali to give the benzaxoborole under acidic conditions.